Quase Sem Querer
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Seria a ignorância uma benção?


**N/A:**

Título por Legião Urbana. Provavelmente 'to louca por achar que "Quase Sem Querer" tenha muito a ver com a fanfic, mas me inspirou de qualquer jeito.

Algumas coisas que escrevo não fazem sentido nem mesmo para mim. Essas "coisas" são produto de nada mais nada menos do que a simples necessidade de escrever ou cuspir um desses devaneios picotados que simplesmente me brotam na cuca. Sendo assim, isso aqui está desgarrado dos universos do mangá/anime: peguei apenas as informações que me seriam convenientes e joguei aí. Não sei se posso chamar de Universo Alternativo.

Principalmente, foi algo só pra brincar com mais um casal improvável mas que de alguma forma casou perfeitamente. Claro, algumas coisas nesses meus acessos de improbabilidade fazem sentido e aqui eu procurei brincar com a semelhança sutil entre os personagens que num primeiro momento parecem tão opostos. Deixo maiores interpretações por conta de vocês, esperando que batam com as minhas, mas também ansiando por uma ou outra pérola. Quero muito saber o que acharam e, se possível, até bater um papo sobre toda essa loucura.

Otowa Nekozawa, essa fica pra você... Porque quero saber o que você pode tirar daqui!

* * *

Já não lhe agradava muito ser um clichê. Tampouco um tão arregalado. Quantas vezes é possível ouvir a frase "me acostumei à solidão"? Tantas pessoas acham mesmo _fácil_ dizer algo assim. _Ele_ não seria exceção à regra. Não dizia isso em voz alta como se fosse uma condição ou justificativa para coisa alguma, mas ainda sim: era solitário.

Tinha dois irmãos... Mas era solitário.

Tinha uma vila inteira adorando-o na posição de Kazekage... Mas era solitário.

Não era mais visto como um monstro, porque o monstro havia sido tirado de dentro dele... Tinha amigos... Tinha tudo... Mas era _solitário_.

Dessa forma, se acostumara à solidão e ao fato de toda sua existência ser um belo, digo, um _trágico_ de um clichê. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguira simplesmente _abandonar _nenhum daqueles seus velhos conhecidos.

Prova disso era seu rosto. Não mais odioso, embora dificilmente se fizesse feliz. Ou se mostrasse assim. Usava sempre aquela "máscara de nada". Sentia as coisas, é claro. Sentia bastante. Conversava com Naruto sobre essa coisa de... De _dissonância_ de seu interior para com seu exterior. Afinal, como ele podia ser tão sereno e tão conturbado ao mesmo tempo? Tal desarmonia era sequer possível? Mas justo com quem ele foi conversar a respeito! Naruto sempre tão espontâneo e em constante combustão, naturalmente, ficou sem entender _nada_.

Assim, lá se foi a única chance que Gaara jamais tivera de encontrar compreensão. Naruto dominara o poder de mudá-lo há muito, porém, não o de entendê-lo.

* * *

Certa vez, ainda vagando nos limites do sonho, se deparou com essa figura. O cenário, para sua surpresa, não era seu quarto. Gaara poderia jurar estar lá quando foi se deitar, mas acontecia muito de ele acordar em um lugar achando ainda estar em casa. A luz da manhã era fraca. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar melhor a pessoa parada à sua frente, projetando uma sombra sobre ele.

Jamais vira criatura tão bonita. É certo que o jovem Kazekage não reparava muito nessas coisas. Não era do tipo que buscava esse tipo de satisfação em outras pessoas, se contentava em aliviar eventuais necessidades por si só. Óbvio que não era a mesma coisa, no entanto, em toda a sua _solidão _não havia exatamente algo para comparação.

Linda. Simplesmente linda. Cabelos longos, pele pálida, grandes olhos escuros que agora o fitavam com uma pontada de curiosidade. Espera! Gaara enxergou bem além disso. Havia _solidão _ali também. Profunda como a dele, mas, a julgar pela suavidade daqueles traços e a maneira natural com a qual sorriu, soterrada por alguma outra coisa um pouco menos sufocante. Ou _nada_ sufocante.

Ainda sim era _solidão_! Como a dele!

— Quem é você?

— Haku. E quem é _você_?

— Gaara.

— Está sozinho, Gaara?

— Sim. Sempre.

— Eu também estou sozinho. Não... Eu _estava_.

Gaara franziu o cenho profundamente. Sozinh_o_? Era um garoto? Mas... E o que ela... _Ele_ quis dizer com "estava"?

— Você é lindo. — _o que_?!

_Definitivamente_ nunca encontraria uma simples explicação para o modo como as palavras simplesmente voaram de sua boca. Ele não dizia para ninguém que se sentia, quer dizer, _estava_ sozinho. Ou pensara em dizer "você é lindo" para um homem! E se aquele tal de Haku estivesse tramando algo contra ele? Era o Kazekage, por diabos! Irritado com sua própria imprudência e atormentado pela revelação daquela perturbadora flexão de gênero ("sozinh_o_"!), ouviu a voz de Temari gritá-lo por entre as árvores.

Apoiado nos cotovelos, olhou para onde Haku deveria estar e encontrou nada. Sozinho de novo. Sentia a familiar sensação de sonolência. Mas já não estava acordado há um tempo? Kankurou, Temari e o resto da equipe de escolta surgiram por entre as árvores.

— Falta pouco, mas ainda falta para chegarmos a Konoha, Gaara. E o que deu em você pra ficar sozinho desse jeito?

Mais uma vez olhou para o nada à sua frente. "Eu não _estava_ sozinho", pensou ouvir sua própria voz dizer, mas como ninguém reagiu, julgou ser apenas sua imaginação.

* * *

— Está me dizendo que nunca se sentiu atraído por ninguém e agora que finalmente aconteceu você não tem certeza se foi real ou não?

— Sim.

Naruto ainda não o entendia. Ele dissera a si mesmo que não interromperia assuntos políticos com o Hokage para desabafar com Naruto (que eram a mesma pessoa, mas achou prudente separar em função da grande amizade que tinha com o loiro), mas fora simplesmente impossível. O episódio fazia seu estômago embrulhar e tudo em sua cabeça embaralhar. Afinal, Haku estivera mesmo ali? E seu julgamento a respeito dele era válido? Havia finalmente encontrado alguém tão solitário quanto ele próprio?

Uma confissão que ele nunca dissera em voz alto: se sentia desapontado pelo "estava". Ainda secretamente, talvez esperasse inteirar _e_ _ser inteirado_.

— E você também não sabia se era um "ele" ou uma "ela"?

— Sim. — havia omitido o máximo de informações possíveis ao relatar o episódio a Naruto. Não sabia bem o porquê dessa relutância.

— Mesmo depois de saber que era um "ele" você disse que ele era lindo?

— Bem...

— Gaara, isso te faz gostar de mulher ou gostar de homem?

Olhou para o outro de forma silenciosamente incrédula. No que Naruto estava pensando! O problema não era esse, era saber se foi real ou não, mas ainda sim... A pergunta era deveras persistente. Tudo aquilo o fazia gostar de mulher ou gostar de homem? Certamente não dava pra dizer assim, de primeira, e com tamanha incerteza pairando na situação. Talvez o enigma estivesse em Haku. Não em Gaara. Mas ainda sim, dissera que Haku era_ lindo_.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Gaara afundou o rosto nas mãos de pura derrota.

Naruto não entendia nada.

_Gaara_ não entendia nada.

E teve que ficar por isso mesmo.


End file.
